


NOT EXACTLY TRADITION

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes to talk to Merlin after Merlin walks out on Morgana.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 17: Tradition<br/>-<br/>A/N:This is a continuation of You Should Always Think(Prompt 15). Same ‘verse as prompts 11, 12. 13, 14, 15, 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT EXACTLY TRADITION

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: NOT EXACTLY TRADITION**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** (mentions of Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Morgana)  
 **Character/s:** Merlin, Arthur  
 **Summary:** Arthur comes to talk to Merlin after Merlin walks out on Morgana.  
 **Warnings: Character Death Mentioned.**  
 **Word Count: 379**  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 17: Tradition  
 **Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of You Should Always Think(Prompt 15). Same ‘verse as prompts 11, 12. 13, 14, 15, 16. All are here on AO3

 

**NOT EXACTLY TRADITION**

Arthur walked into the pub and scanned the room for Merlin. He found him sitting at a corner table nursing a pint. Arthur took a breath and walked over.

Merlin looked up as Arthur sat down across from him at the table. “Did Morgana send you?”

“No. Guinevere did. Morgana called her crying.” Arthur waved over the server and ordered a pint. “What happened, Merlin?”

“She got pregnant on purpose.” Merlin stared at his glass. “She thought that I was going to leave her if she didn’t.”

“That’s certainly twisted.” Arthur took a long sip. 

Merlin glared at him.

“Well, you were going to marry her.” Arthur frowned. 

“I thought we would wait. You know like traditional couples.” Merlin shrugged.

“You and Morgana aren’t exactly traditional. You were just friends for years then you fell in love.” Arthur said.  

“I have always loved your sister.” Merlin downed his ale and motioned for another. “All I wanted was a traditional courtship then traditional engagement followed by a traditional wedding and marriage. Just like you and Gwen.” 

“I fell in love with my friend’s girlfriend whilst he was out saving the world. I don’t think you can call that traditional either.” Arthur stared in the half empty glass in front of him.

“They had broken up, Arthur. She turned him down and he left. You shouldn’t blame yourself for that.” Merlin ran his finger around the edge of his glass. 

“Lance went back after we were married and got himself killed. That’s what gives me guilt.” Arthur admitted. 

Merlin nodded. “Love is unpredictable and it makes you do dumb things.” 

“Like get pregnant on purpose?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Merlin flipped a few pounds on the table. “I should get home. Morgana will be a mess. Are you and Gwen available for the ceremony this weekend?” 

“Guinevere will make sure of it.” Arthur smiled. “Just love her Merlin. that’s all you can do. Tradition is for fairy tales not real life.”

Merlin stood and patted Arthur on the shoulder then went out the door.

Arthur pulled out his mobile and texted Gwen. ‘Love, he is on the way home. I’ll meet you at home. XX’ 

Arthur flipped a few more pound notes into the pile Merlin left and headed home.  


End file.
